ouat_ftlsbfandomcom-20200214-history
Regina Mills
"I will destroy your happiness...if it is the last thing I do." ''— Regina to Snow White. 'Regina Mills''' is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is commonly referred to as the evil Queen, and is the archenemy of Snow White. Regina is one of the people unaffected by the dark curse, as she still has her memories properly intact. She is the main antagonist of Season One and is portrayed by actress Lana Parrilla. Biography Before the Curse Regina interrupts Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding with a gift, 'this happy, happy day'. She claims tomorrow her real work begins, and threatens to destroy everyone's happiness. Prince Charming attempts to kill her with his sword, but she vanishes into smoke. Later, she visits her friend Maleficent in order to get the dark curse off of her. The two have a brief battle, but Regina wins and obtains the curse. Using the heart of her prized childhood steed and the hair of the darkest souls, Regina attempts to release the curse but fails. Confused and angry, Regina visits the man who gave her the curse in the first place, Rumplestiltskin. He informs her that the heart of a horse would not do, and that she needs the heart of the thing she loves the most. Regina realises what this is, and returns back to her castle, where she kills her father tearfully and manages to successfully unleash the dark curse which consumes her and everyone else in the land. Season 1 She reappears as Henry's adoptive mother. Emma Swan takes Henry, who ran away to find Emma, back to Regina's house where she and Sheriff Graham are waiting. Regina rushes over to him and asks where he has been, to which he replies that he had found his real mom and runs inside. Regina invites Emma for a glass of apple cider, before Emma drives home. However, as Emma attempts to leave Storybrooke, a wolf crosses the road and causes her to accidentally crash into the sign. Emma wakes up at the police station behind bars, before Regina arrives looking for Graham, as Henry had run away again. Regina seems shocked and slightly disgusted to see Emma still in her town, but Emma manages to get out of the jail cell and in exchange she will help them look for Henry. They find out that Henry stole the credit card from a certain Mary Margaret Blanchard, who is the cursed form of Snow White, Emma's mother and Regina's archenemy. After Mary Margaret argues with Regina, she leaves and knocks over a stack of books angrily. After Regina has gone, Mary Margaret informs Emma that Henry might be at his castle playground, and that's where Emma finds him. She, once again, takes him home but Regina is less grateful this time and ends up yelling at her. Regina demands that Emma leave Storybrooke or she will destroy her if it is the last thing she does. Emma, however, becomes concerned for Henry and decides to stay. This starts the engine regarding Emma and Regina's longlasting rivalry. Relationships *'Daniel' *'Graham Humbert' Appearances *'S1, E1:' "Pilot" *'S1, E2:' "The Thing You Love Most" Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Season 1 characters